cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Grey
Bill Grey is a Malamute Dog who is a soldier in the Cornerian Army, and is one of the main supporting characters in the Star Fox series. As a Cornerian soldier, he fights in numerous fierce conflicts, and consistently helps the Star Fox Team in fighting in various battles and missions. History Bill was born and raised on Corneria by Henry Grey, and he strongly admired his father and his position on Star Fox. As such, he eventually met Fox McCloud and became a very good friend of his. He grew up alongside Fox, often engaging in activities and playing with him and his friends, Miyu Lynx and Falco Lombardi. Eventually, Bill joins the Cornerian military academy with Fox, Miyu and Falco and excels in his studies and training, and eventually, he joins the Cornerian Army to become a full fledged soldier. Bill becomes a sergeant in the Cornerian Army, and as such, he begins commanding troops in the field, leading them into battle. He also comes to help Fox and the Star Fox team when Fox starts leading the team, with Bill and his troops assisting Fox. Bill helps Fox and his team in fighting in the Lylat Wars, fighting in various battles against Venomian forces on several worlds, and even helps fend off Star Wolf. Later on, he helps Chris Hiris and Cornerian forces in fighting in fierce battles in the Hisiri-Chinien conflicts, fighting Chinien and Hisiri defenses and forces. After this, he sees very heavy fighting in the Aparoid War, fighting on various worlds against the Aparoids in fierce battles, and he helps the Star Fox team to battle the Aparoids several times. Bill fights in the Second Lylat Wars and helps battle the Venomian invasions of the Lylat lead by Gizar Veras. Bill fights in fierce battles on Garisius, Shielvisa, Katina, Titania, Fichina and Sauria, eventually helping Fox get to Venom. He continues fighting Venomian forces on Venom and Sauria with the help of Miyu Lynx and Cornerian forces, until Veras is eventually killed by Fox, ending the war. Bill keeps fighting in numerous more missions, like battling fiercely to defend Corneria from invading Chinien forces in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes, then he keeps fighting Chinien and Hisiri forces in vicious battles on Chinien, Hisiri, Hinaril, Khilirihk and Mirilis. He also fights in the Cerinian-Krieger War, fighting in fierce battles to help the Cerinians fight the Kriegers, and he fights to help defend Cerinia, and fights to defend Chorelis, Sauria and Corneria. He keeps assisting the Cerinians in fighting the Kriegers until the war is over and Krieger leader, Erich Kemmerich, is killed. Bill fights in fierce conflicts against the Venomian Remnants and the Silencers, fighting off their assaults, and he also fights in fierce battles and skirmishes against bandits, pirates and criminal bands, as well as helping fight the Cerinian Covenant. Bill continues serving the Cornerian Army as a soldier and helping the Cornerian forces and the Star Fox team, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats, mostly with Chris Hiris at his side. Traits Appearance Bill is a handsome Malamute dog with black, grey and white fur. His black fur covers his head and back, his grey fur covers his body and eyes, while the white fur covers his muzzle and the front of his neck and torso. He has typical Malamute dog features, like triangular ears and a typical medium length muzzle of a dog. He has blue eyes and his furry tail is black on the top and white underneath. He has a slender, yet very fit and athletic build and he stands at medium height, and he is somewhat strong and muscular. Bill speaks in a youthful, yet mature voice with a masculine pitch. He mostly has a friendly tone of voice and he usually has a serious or cheerful expression. Bill has one primary outfit throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of his soldier uniform, as he wears a green camouflaged jumpsuit uniform, grey knee high boots, grey fingerless gloves, a backpack, a supply belt and a Rebel pathfinder helmet. Personality Bill is a very tough and charismatic soldier who is also very friendly, helpful and caring. He is shown to be very playful and humorous, and he often treats others respectfully. Even so, he is shown to be a very fierce fighter who fights his enemies with vicious fury and is highly aggressive. Despite this, he is still incredibly helpful and caring, and often shows concern for his friends. He is incredibly helpful towards others and he is very loyal and protective to his comrades, and he is very supportive of his friends. He is also very highly compassionate and has a very strong desire to help those in need, often risking his life to save others. Skills and Abilities Bill is a highly skilled, fierce and tough fighter. He is very strong and resilient in a fistfight, and he shows great skills in marksmanship, skillfully shooting numerous enemies when in the midst of a firefight. Along with his use of guns, Bill is a very strong and excellent hand to hand fighter, being very resilient in a fistfight, as well as wrestling an enemy over a rifle. While being very physically strong, he also has very high agility. Bill is also incredibly intelligent, and can come up with brilliant ideas and learn better ways to accomplish an objective. With that, Bill is also shown to be an expert pilot and a skilled technician. Relationships Fox McCloud Bill and Fox are very good friends, the two of them having been friends since childhood. Bill and Fox often played with each other and engaged in activities, and the two of them are always very supportive to one another. The two are shown to be very loyal and protective of each other, and they always try to help each other out in any situation. Though they sometimes bicker and argue, they greatly care for one another and would do anything for each other, and Bill often helps Fox in battle. Miyu Lynx Bill is also great friends with Miyu. They've known each other when she became friends with Fox, and thus, they became friends as well. Bill and Miyu are very close and they often played with and talked with each other, and they would often give each other support. Miyu also took great pleasure in teasing Bill, and at a couple points, she had no problem showing him her breasts just to create embarrassment for him. Eventually, Bill and Miyu enter into an intimate romantic relationship, ultimately committing themselves to each other. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Adventurers Category:War Heroes Category:Alien Category:Gunman Category:Altruistic Category:Brutes Category:One Man Army Category:Hard Workers Category:Bully Slayers Category:Homicidal Category:Vigilantes Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Normal Skilled Category:Fighter Category:Guardians Category:Survivors Category:Selfless Category:Right Hand Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Honorable Category:Loyal Category:Thrill Seekers Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hunters Category:Rescuers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Serious Category:Extremists Category:Lawful Category:Destroyers Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Enforcers Category:Gaolers Category:Neutral Category:Assassin Category:Recurring